A Zing Never Dies - Part 2
by Martha and Drac Forever
Summary: This is the sequel to the story "A Zing Never Dies". It begins after that story ends (after the movie). Hope you like it. The explanation for this being on a different account is inside and I hope you all can understand!
1. Chapter 1: A Family

**Author's Note: This is Martha-Drac-Forever, I forgot my email address and password to my account there for I created a new account called 'Martha and Drac Forever'. I'm soooo sorry for the delay for the sequel for "A Zing Never Dies". I had a terrible case of writers block and forgot all the stuff for my account. If there was a way I could get back into it, I would do it, but unfortunately there isn't. Anyway, here's the beginning of this story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Family

Martha stood in her room, a bit nervous about seeing Mavis for the first time in 118 years. As she stood there, she lost her train of thought thinking about when Mavis was born. She didn't realize her husband and daughter were standing in front of her.

"Martha? Are you alright?" Drac asked, concerned.

Martha snapped out of her thought, "Yes, darling, I am."

Mavis was standing next to her father, wide eyed and speechless. Standing in front of her is her mother, who was supposedly dead. She took a few steps forward and raised her hand to touch her mother's face. When her hand touched Martha's cheek, she hugged her mother tight, crying tears of joy.

"Mom…" Mavis sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

Martha smiled and stroked her daughter's back, "It's ok sweet heart…I'm here."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

Dracula smiled and wrapped his arms (and cape) around his wife ad daughter. They were a family again, after all these years. Mavis looked up into her mother's eyes and smiled. Martha smiled and kissed Mavis's forehead.

"Wait until you meet Johnny! You're gonna love him, mom!"

"Johnny? Who's Johnny?" Martha looked at her husband confused.

* * *

**Sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but trust me, I won't forget this account password and email.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Human

**Here is the next chapter, as promised!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A human

Dracula and Mavis led Martha to the lobby without knowing everyone was down there. The lobby fell silent when everyone saw Martha.

"Everyone," Drac spoke up, "I have wonderful news!"

"Martha?" Wanda werewolf asked.

For all she knew, her best friend was dead. But when Martha smiled and said hello to her, and when her arms didn't go through her. The room erupted into cheer before Drac could finish his announcement. Everyone hugged Martha and told her how much they've missed her and about everything that had happened since she had been gone, and Martha explained why she hadn't come back until now about a hundred times.

"So, Martha, have you met Johnny yet?" Eunice asked.

Then the room went silent again and Drac looked at Eunice.

"Who is this Johnny?" Martha questioned, not having a clue about whom or what they were talking about.

"I'll go get him." Mavis said, darting upstairs.

* * *

Drac had prepared Martha for her first meeting with Johnny as best as he could, but he wasn't expecting his wife to tremble this much when she saw him the first time.

"Nice to meet you, Jonathan." Martha said, trying not to show the human that she was trembling, afraid he would attack her.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Johnny said, oblivious to the fact that everyone was in the lobby and staring at him.

"If you excuse me, I'm a bit tired after a long flight earlier."

Martha slowly walked up the stairs, but then darts into the bedroom. She turned around a split second later to see Drac standing behind her. He held her tight, his cape wrapped around her.

"I'm so sorry, honey…We should've waited to introduce you to Johnny."

"Mavis is dating a…a…"

"A human. I know, dear. They will be going to see the world together."

"I don't think I can trust him with her."

Drac sat down on the bed with Martha, "I felt the same way when I first met Johnny. But he's really a good guy. He wants the best for Mavis and I know he will never hurt her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. I told him the story of how you died, or supposedly died. He understood and almost left at that time because he understood my feeling and he didn't want to hurt our daughter. They both love each other, the same way I love you."

"Have they?"

"Yes, darling. They zinged the first time they met."

Martha smiled lightly, understanding how her daughter feels. "I'm happy she found someone."

Drac smiled, "I am, as well."

The two of them kissed and went backed to the lobby, and, after hearing all of Johnny's stories, found she liked him too and that he was perfect for her daughter.

* * *

**How is it so far? Any ideas for the next or future chapters?**


End file.
